Leur histoire avait pourtant si bien commencé
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: OS gore et macabre! dracoginnyharry?et si, une fois ensmeble, le couple Harry.Ginny ne fonctionnait pas?


**Leur histoire avait pourtant si bien commencé…**

****

Après la guerre qui avait fait rage dans le monde des sorciers, Harry put enfin avoir une véritable vie, ainsi que le reste du monde.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient mariés. Ils s'étaient enfin décidés à s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient. Autant dire que ça avait été long avec eux !

Harry, lui, avait refusé le poste de Directeur de Poudlard, qui avait ré ouvert et était désormais aux mains de McGonagall, et avait également refusé de devenir Ministre de la Magie. Il voulait se concentrer entièrement à sa femme. Ginny. Eh oui ! Après la guerre, ils s'étaient remis ensemble et s'étaient marié. Ils n'avaient pour le moment pas d'enfants mais leur premier était en route. Ginny en était à son 6ème mois de grossesse. Mais contrairement à ce que le plupart des gens pensaient…leur couple ne fonctionnait pas si bien que ça. Harry multipliait les aventures d'un soir et interdisait quasiment à Ginny de sortir.

Elle lui est totalement soumise. En effet, Harry se montre violent avec elle. Elle est trop effrayée par son mari. C'est pourquoi elle fait tout pour ne pas le contrarier. Elle l'aime trop pour lui résister ou pour rapporter ce qu'il lui fait à quelqu'un…Seul une personne se doutait ce qu'il se passait. Son amant.

Cependant, ce petit bout qui est en train de grandir en elle lui redonne espoir, il met du baume à sa souffrance. Elle espère qu'il pourra rester innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître le plus longtemps possible. Elle espère qu'il n'aura pas à subir les mêmes souffrances qu'elle. Mais elle sait que ses espoirs sont vains. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir partir. Partir pour que enfant ne grandisse pas dans la violence. Partir pour le protéger. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir partir vite. Car si jamais Harry apprenait qu'il n'était peut être pas le père de l'enfant…il serait capable de la tuer. Elle et son bébé.

Un jour elle décida qu'il était temps de partir. Partir vite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait partir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était prévu que Drago Malfoy, son amant, celui qu'elle aimait à présent, celui qui était peut être le père de cet enfant, vienne la chercher.

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que son mari rentre plus tôt aujourd'hui. Savait-il qu'elle voulait le quitter ? Sait-il que je veux partir ? Non, ce n'était pas possible…il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne sait pas. Mais il saura. Elle laissa ses affaires en plan et couru vers la porte de la salle de bain, espérant se cacher. Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avant. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se cacher. Elle n'a pas eut le temps de fuir. Il remarqua immédiatement le sac, à moitié fait, sur le lit. Il sembla comprendre. Il devint furieux. Il l'attrapa. La secoua. Elle n'essaya pas de se dégager. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle n'y arrivait jamais. Il hurla, lui demandait de s'expliquer. Lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Ginny sanglotait. Elle tremblait. Elle avait peur. Il put le lire dans ses yeux. Il en sourie. Elle ne répondait pas. Sa tête cognait, chaque fois plus fort, contre le mur. Puis elle éclata. Elle lui cria qu'elle le quittait. Mais on ne quittait pas Harry Potter comme ça. Elle le savait. Il le lui dit. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne partirait pas avec son bébé. C'est alors qu'elle cria qu'il n'était peut être pas le père. Elle n'avait pas réfléchie. Elle avait commis l'irréparable. Il l'a secoua encore plus fort. Il lui demandait des explications. Qui était le père dans ce cas ? Elle l'avait trompé ? Ginny n'en pouvait plus sa tête qui cognait chaque fois plus fort contre le mur, commençait à saigner.

Elle lui cracha son venin. Elle lui cria à quel point il était horrible. A quel point elle souffrait. A quel point elle le haïssait. A quel point elle l'aimait. Il desserra son étreinte. Elle se dégagea. Elle le poussa. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Il l'en empêcha. Elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle s'enferma. Il tambourina la porte. Il était furieux. Il tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle refusait. Mais elle finirai pas céder. Ginny paniquait. Elle était bloquée. Ils le savaient. La porte allait céder. Il fallait que Drago arrive…vite ! Elle chercha frénétiquement de quoi se défendre. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Un ciseau. Ce ciseau qu'ils avaient acheté le mois dernier. Ils ne s'en étaient pas encore servit. Elle voulu se cacher. La porte grinça. Elle alla dans la baignoire. Elle tira le rideau. Il la trouverait. Elle le savait. Elle retint ses sanglots. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Elle attendait. Elle priait le ciel pour que Drago arrive. La porte céda. Il entra. Il la trouva. Au même instant on entendit le pop retentissant du transplannage. Drago était là. Il arrivera à temps. Harry ne vit pas le ciseau. Il attrapa sa femme. Elle abaissa son arme. Il esquiva. Il le lui prit. Il la poignarda. Elle hurla. Ils entendirent des pas précipités. Elle n'était pas morte. Drago n'arriverai pas à temps. Il continua. Ciseau ouvert, il l'égorgea. Le sang coula. Elle s'écroula. Elle n'hurla pas. Elle est morte. Le sang coulait, il ne s'arrêtait pas.

Une silhouette arriva. Drago. Il hurla. Il avait vu le sang. Il avait vue la femme qu'il aime. Il l'avait vu, baignant dans son sang.

Harry se précipita sur lui. Drago esquiva le ciseau. Il l'envoya contre un mur. Sa tête cogna le lavabo. Du sang. Encore du sang. Il se releva, difficilement. Le ciseau était tombé à terre. Drago le prit. Il s'approcha. Et le tua. Harry gisait sur le sol.

Drago hurla son désespoir. Il hurla sa peine, sa tristesse. Il hurla sa souffrance. La femme qu'il aime est morte. L'enfant était mort. S'aurait dû être un garçon. Il aurait dû avoir un fils. Au lieu de cela il n'avait qu'une baignoire de sang. Au lieu de cela il n'avait que la mort. Il leva le ciseau. Encore du sang. Du sang sur cette pièce blanche.

Bon alors je vous rassure tout de suite je ne suis pas une psychopathe!

Je vous explique, l'an dernier, en anglais nous avons étudier Lamb to the Slaughter (ou un truc comme ca), la prof nous avait pas donén tout le texte d'un coup et à un moment donné elle nous as demander d'imaginer ce qui pouvais ce passer. Et voilà ce que ça à donné. J'ai juste remplacé les personages par ceux d'HP. J'avais fait 2 versions, une avec l'amant, l'autre sans amant.

Enfin bon, là j'y ai repensé avec le petit délire avec Xapahania17, qui disait que la déco d'une salle de bain était important puisque c'est là qu'on tuait les gens. Donc j'ai repensé à cet OS et... enfin voilà.

Nan, me faites pas enfermer, pitié!

Je sais pas comment j'ai pu écrire ça! L'histoire n'a aucun intêret, c'est beurk, et je vois mal Harry être violent avec Ginny, j'aime trop ce couple alors...

Enfin bon, laissez-moi quand mêm des reviews, même si c'est pour me dire que je suis carrément tarré!

Je vous préviens, si vous mettez pas de review je continue avec mes histoires nulles et gores!


End file.
